Wasteland
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: It's the year 2012, Shen is now ruler of the new futuristic city, and the Jade palace studens are at war with Shinigamis AKA Death Gods, and now the only hope to end the war is Shen's adoptive son, and Po's daughter. Lizzy the Panda, you're in this story
1. The War

A/N: Okay, I had a wicked awesome dream about what would have happened if the Furious Five and Po lost to Shen, and he took over the valley of peace, turning it into a futuristic world. And now their world is now in the middle of a war between two separate forces, Shinigamis and the students of the Jade Palace. And their only hope is the rebellious teenage adopted son of Shen, and the teenage daughter of Po and Tigress. Please enjoy.

Hayden P.O.V.

My name is Hayden, I am a Shinigami, I have piercing red eyes, messy raven-black hair, and always wear all black clothing. My kind is now at war with the students of the Jade Palace. The Shinigami kind and the Jade palace students have been at war with us since the beginning of the rein of my adoptive father, the peacock named Shen, I was a human once until my real family was murdered, Shen then found me and turned me into a Shinigami, now I am immortal, and will be forever sixteen years old. The year is now 2012 and the Dragon Warrior and the leader of the Furious Five, Tigress have settled down and had a child, and now some say the child is the only hope to win the war against the Shinigamis and Shen is the child leading them in one final battle, now our mission is critical, to kill of the child and it's parents. The weapons are evolved just like the futuristic city that Shen built when his rein began. He named the city 'The Wasteland', Ironic considering that it doesn't even look like a wasteland. Our orders remain the same, hunt the Jade Palace students down and kill them off one by one. Even though I hated the idea of war, I had to fight in it. Now my story begins.

I was sitting on the top of a big building on the balcony of it, we were on a mission to hunt down some Jade Palace students and take some rumored precious cargo they had. I jumped off the balcony and went through the front door of the tower, I saw the students standing near the administration desk, and I was ready. I pulled out my gun, loaded it, and shot the first bullet, causing the first student to fall to the ground. I fought all of them with Kung Fu, and weaponry, such as knives, swords, and guns. I was about to kill the last student until I saw the precious cargo. It was a girl, an Ocelot to be exact, he had white fur, and black spots on her body. I thought she was absolutely beautiful. I put my gun away and ran off. I went back to report my victory back to Lord Shen, my adoptive father.

A/N: Okay, so what do ya think? I think this is gonna be wicked awesome just like my dream. Please review, thanks.


	2. Feelings for the enemy

Hayden P.O.V.

I walked into Shen's quarters and bowed before him.

"Ah, Hayden. How did the mission go, my son?" he asked as he looked at me. Shen had a scar on the left side of his face, due to his previous loss to the Dragon Warrior in Gongmen City before the Wasteland was created.

"I killed all the Jade Palace students, and I found out what the special cargo was a girl, an Ocelot to be exact, she had white fur and black spots on her body" I told him every single detail of the mission. I think that the Ocelot I encountered in the Capital building was the Dragon Warrior's daughter. If Shen found out, he would order me to kill her, and we would win the war, and resistance between the students of the Jade Palace and the Shinigami would end. But at the same time I didn't want to kill her, she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in the Wasteland, and all the kingdoms of China.

"Great work Hayden. You are the most fearless and most brutal solider I've ever seen, and the closest thing I have as a family, that's why I took you in as my son after your family died. But you will learn to be loyal, and not so reckless, you risk too much for a father to ignore" Shen said to me while smiling and patting my shoulder.

"I'm quite capable of looking after myself" I said to him as I looked up to him. Shen then dismissed me after our little conversation, I then left the palace again to do my research on the girl I saw while on my assassination mission.

Lizzy P.O.V.

I ran away from Wasteland Capital building as soon as that boy left. I could tell that boy was a Shinigami, or rather, a Death God. I ran back to my parents at the Jade Palace. My parents were Po, the Dragon Warrior, and Tigress, leader of the Furious Five. I went into the Hall of Heroes, where my Mom and Dad were bound to be. I fell into my Mom's arms, and crying into her chest.

"Lizzy, whats wrong?" she asked as she stroked the fur on my neck.

"The soldiers I was with earlier at the Wasteland Capital building were all shot and stabbed to death by a human wearing all back and had piercing red eyes, that boy was a Shinigami, I thought he was gonna kill me as soon as he saw me, but he just put his gun away and ran off. I was so scared to death" I said as I cried. My Mom shushed me as she stroked my fur, and my Dad came up and spoke to me.

"Lizzy, it's okay. Just because that boy was a Death God doesn't mean you shouldn't treat him any different, he's still an enemy, no matter what. If you're gonna be a solider in this war, you've gotta learn to be brave, and face your enemies" I realized my Dad was right. The next time I saw that boy I was gonna take him down. But I felt some affection for that boy the moment he looked at me, I didn't care if I was scared of what he did, I was madly in love with him. The next time we met, I wanted to tell him I loved him straight to his face. I also didn't care if we were on separate sides in this war.

A/N: Okay, this is the most dramatic chapter in the whole story so far. And now a little something for Lizzy the Panda.

I've been doing well since we last spoken in 'Chronicle: the Return'. I've gotten an iPod touch for my birthday, I also bought a TV to put in my room.

Now that I've gotten an iPod touch, maybe we can Facetime each other sometime.

I like the idea of putting me into one of your stories, I would love that, you rock!

Also, if you hate 'Twilight' then 'Vampires Suck' is the movie for you, it's pretty funny, not to mention it has pretty good music.

Please leave your answers in a review. Please review, thanks.

P.S. Lizzy, you and I are the only hope to ending the war.


	3. Trouble with Peacekeepers

Hayden P.O.V.

As soon as I left the mansion, I went to find that girl that I saw at the Capital building. I went into the city's square to see the exact same girl sitting on a bench eating a bowl of noodles. I hid behind a lamppost and pulled out my camera, I took a few pictures of her, and she looked even more beautiful when in a photograph. I noticed that a few Peacekeepers were surrounding her while she was sitting on the bench (Peacekeepers are robots that enforce the law on the streets of the Wasteland) as soon as she got up from her bench I saw all of the Peacekeepers owing lightning come out of their heads, they were defective. One of the Peacekeepers pulled out one of it's Taser staffs out of it's back, I ran in front of the Peacekeeper and knocked the staff out of his hand. I then pulled out my gun and shot the Peacekeeper in the head, I then used some of the Kung fu moves that Shen taught me on the robot and knocked a big hole in it's chest, as soon it was down to the last Peacekeeper I pulled out my knife and threw it at his eye, and he fell to the ground after that. What I didn't notice though was one of the Peacekeepers that was still functioning pulled out a fallen Taser staff and zapped the girl with it, then she fell to the ground unconscious. I then stomped on the Peacekeeper's head five times until the body stopped working. I then picked up the girl and carried her back to the mansion. As I walked through the living room, the people that were in there were all whispering in the ears, they must have been shocked to see me, a Shinigami carrying a mortal girl in my arms. I then carried the unconscious Ocelot into my room and put her in my bed. I noticed Kirsten, an Owl, and the Mansion's caretaker come into my room to see the girl in my bed.

"Hayden, the entire mansion has been rambling on about your new pet" Kirsten said insulting the girl. I then spoke back.

"She's not a pet Kirsten, she's beautiful" I said complimenting the young Ocelot's beauty. I then placed a wet towel over her forehead and cleaned the dirt off her face due to the fight with those Peacekeepers.

"What's Shen gonna say about you keeping a mortal in your bedroom? What about the Covenant? You know it's against your father's beliefs to help a mortal" I remember the Covenant. The covenant was a gigantic army made up of only Peacekeepers and Death Gods, I was the Covenant's leader. Kirsten looked at me with a icy cold glare.

"Kirsten listen, Shen can never know about her, do you understand?" I asked her with a serious look on my face. I knew Kirsten was the only one in the Mansion that could keep secrets from Shen and his armies whenever Shen didn't know about them. She only nodded and asked me something else.

"You want anything else to eat young master?" I remember since I was turned into a Death God and taken in by Shen, Kirsten always called me 'Young Master' I looked up at her and spoke.

"Yes, I'll have some fried chicken, also bring some for this poor soul too" she nodded and left the room. I sat by the Ocelot as she slept in my bed peacefully.

Lizzy P.O.V.

I was slowly waking up, all I remember was a few Peacekeepers attacking me, and the same boy that was dressed in all black saved my life. I opened my eyes to see the boy sitting right next to me and eating a piece of fried chicken.

"Hey there. Here, you must be hungry" the boy said as he handed me a place with three pieces of chicken on it. I took the plate and started eating the chicken, I was just so hungry. I was very grateful for him taking me in, and defending me from those Peacekeepers. I noticed that the boy spoke to me again.

"What's your name?" I kept calm as he spoke.

"Lizzy" I said in response to his question. I asked him one back.

"What's the name of the guy who saved me from those defective Peacekeepers?" he looked down and picked up another piece of chicken. He spoke again after he swallowed the big bite of chicken.

"I'm Hayden" Hayden, that's such a unique name, I liked it. I just looked into his eyes and kept eating the chicken. As soon as we were done eating, it was 11:00 at night, Hayden got up and got into the extra bed.

I wanted to show him my gratitude for protecting me from those malfunctioning Peacekeepers, tomorrow I want to take the time to know him, this is where the real drama in the war starts.

A/N: Wow those Peacekeepers were psychopaths. And now a little conversation with Lizzy the Panda.

I am looking forward to the story where we are in love. I was wondering if you could include a chapter where I sing my favorite song to you when we're all alone? My favorite song is called 'Heartless' by Jim Sturgess. You don't have to if you don't want to but, I'm just giving you an idea.

By the way, I don't have a Deviantart account but i go on there a lot, I really like to draw, I think you have incredible talents as a writer and artist. Please review, thanks.


	4. Shooting in the streets

Hayden P.O.V.

I took Lizzy outside to the balcony of the mansion, we stared at the moon as it shined in the night sky as a few sky-crafts flew by. I never wanted Lizzy to leave my side the whole night. I looked down to see something out of order, a car trying to find a parking spot.

"Hey get out of the parking lot you stupid student driver!" I yelled at the Peacekeeper as he struggled with his car. Sometimes I think that Shen designed the Peacekeepers to be that stupid. I then saw the Peacekeeper honk his horn at us while we were on the roof. Lizzy and I laughed our heads off after the Peacekeeper honked at us.

"Tell me something Hayden. Why are you living with Shen? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Lizzy asked me as I spit out my gum. I responded back.

"My family was murdered, Shen found me behind a dumpster, he took me in and turned me into a Shinigami" Lizzy looked at me with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Lizzy said as she took my hand.

"My parents won't even let me fight in this war. They think I'm too 'fragile' and 'precious' to fight in a war" Lizzy said again as soon as she finished feeling sorry for me. I looked at her and spoke again.

"If Shen found out about us, I don't know what he would say"

"Oh he knows alright, he's been spying on you since you brought that girl into the mansion, and he's wanting to get rid of her" Kirsten said as she ran to us on the balcony. Lizzy and I started to worry, we followed Kirsten to her car, and we drove away from the mansion. Then the road was blocked by a bunch of persistent Peacekeepers, Lizzy, Kirsten, and I got out of the car, pulled out some pistols and started shooting at the Peacekeepers. As soon as I ran out of bullets, I clicked the red button underneath the handle of the gun, and came out the magazine of the gun, and it turned into a whip (Remember when I said 'The weapons are evolved' well, these are the kinds of weapons I was talking about) I also turned on the button that allowed the whip to generate lightning. I whipped it around the first Peacekeeper's body five times, after that, the robot's body fell apart into five peaces as it hit the ground. Lizzy was doing well for a first time shooter, she got one of those guns that don't run out of bullets, and Kirsten got a plasma rifle. We kept shooting until a few Covenant soldiers in black helmets and black armor took our guns away, grabbed Lizzy, and Kirsten except for me. Shen then showed up and spoke.

"Oh, young love, it's always deceiving. You fell under this girl's curse Hayden, you forgot that the Jade Palace's students are thee real enemy. We will discuss what you will do to earn my forgiveness later, but for now, take that girl to the Wasteland city prison, and kill of Kirsten" I was shocked to hear everything he said. After Shen snapped his feathers, those Peacekeepers took Lizzy away to the prison, and the Covenant officer pulled out a knife and shoved it into her chest. I was shocked to see that Kirsten died.

A few hours later, I was in Shen's throne room bowing to him. Shen spoke to me.

"It's not your fault that you were easily manipulated by that girl, so I have decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself, absolution will be yours, the moment you kill Lizzy. We are holding a private execution for her tomorrow night, and you will be the one to strike the final blow to the Dragon Warrior's daughter" I only nodded and left the throne room. No way in heck was I gonna kill the girl I was madly in love with, I didn't care if she was the enemy's daughter. I was about exit the mansion until the Dragon Warrior, and Tigress of the Furious Five stopped me at the door. I tried to explain myself, but Tigress cut me off.

"We know it's not your fault, my daughter was in love with you the moment she layed eyes on you. Please save her" Tigress said as got on her knees and cried into my chest. I was gonna break into the city's prison and break Lizzy out.

A/N: This is where the action sequences of the story are gonna start, and there are only three more chapter left in this story. I also want to mention there will be a sequel to this story, it'll be called 'Wasteland: Resurrection'. Lizzy, since I've got an iPod touch, maybe you and I can Face-Time me or maybe we can private message each other sometime. Please review, thanks.


	5. Prison confrontation

Hayden P.O.V.

I crawled through the prison's ventilation shafts with Po and Tigress in an attempt to save Lizzy. When we came up on a split way, I gave instructions to Po and Tigress.

"Okay listen up, I'm gonna go left to Lizzy's cell and save her, you go right, the main computer that controls the Peacekeepers is in the maintenance room on this floor. Good luck" I said as I pointed at the right way with my gun. Then they nodded and left for the maintenance room.

I came up on a vent, I looked down into it to see Lizzy tied to a table, one of the Peacekeepers gave her a sedative, while the second one stood guard. I jumped out of the vent and attacked the Peacekeepers without hesitation, I took out my plasma riffle and shot at one and it missed, it was like this for a minute until the red light in the robot's eyes turned black and fell to the ground, the Peacekeepers have lost, and they would function no more. I went over to the table and cut Lizzy free with my switchblade, then Lizzy got up and started to stutter.

"Hayden, look, I-I'm so, so s-sorry, I-I should -h-have stayed out of it, i-if I did K-Kirsten would still be alive" I cut her off by kissing her, she didn't hesitate to kiss me back. What I didn't notice was that Po and Tigress were behind us the whole time.

"Well, looks like my little girl's all grown up" Po said after we pulled our lips away from each-other, and he rubbed the fur on her head. Lizzy hugged Po and Tigress. I warmed my once beating heart (Because I am a God of Death and your heart stops beating after you've been transformed) I then noticed Shen was standing at the door.

"Well, well, well, Hayden. I never thought you would betray me, now because of that I'm going to kill you like I killed your family. That's right, I sent out some wolves to kill your family, just because they defied my orders while working for me, so they only left you alive, after that I found you behind a dumpster and turned you into a Shinigami. I did it because I knew that unlike your father, you would show no weakness and no fear" I was shocked by all he had said. I pulled out my gun and screamed.

"YOU SON OF A BALROG, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF DEATH FLESH!" I said with much anger in my voice, I then shot Shen in the shoulder, he fell backwards, and ran off. I noticed Lizzy fell to the ground, I noticed that the sedative that those Peacekeepers gave Lizzy was a deadly nerve agent, this was meant for her canceled execution planned for tomorrow, it would make her have no strength left in her when I struck the knife into her heart. Po and Tigress got on their knees as they saw their daughter hit the floor. I then looked to Lizzy and spoke.

"Lizzy, you've done so much for me these past two days, I can't give you anything in return, except a new life!" I sunk my teeth into Lizzy's neck. She struggled a bit, my death venom would not only cure her of the nerve agent, but it would also turn her into a Shinigami like me. After the struggling stopped she got back up feeling much better. Shen then came back holding two twin knives in hand, Shen tried to strike Po and Tigress, but Lizzy blocked the way and broke the knife's blade. Something was different about her this time, her eyes were glowing red, her fur turned dark blue, and grew fangs, she also had sharper claws.

"Well, Panda's little Ocelot is now a Shinigami" Shen said as he dropped the broken knife to the floor. Lizzy smiled and attacked the traitor that used to be my adopted father.

A/N: Okay, Lizzy's now a Shinigami or if you rather prefer a God of Death. Shen killed Hayden's true family, and now the fight sequence is gonna be in the next chapter.

Lizzy, have you seen the Breakfast Club? It's a good movie, and if you haven't you should read my next fic.

Title: The Kung Fu Club.

Plot: Shifu gives Po and the Five detention, they are to stay in the training hall all day and do nothing, but what Po and the Five won't expect, is that today is the day that would change the ways he and the Five look at each other.

I hope you like this new fic idea, after this I'm gonna do the sequel 'Wasteland: Resurrection' Lizzy I would wonder if you could do artwork of the stories we've been in together like 'Chronicle' 'Chronicle: the Return' and 'Wasteland' and put them on Deviantart? you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just giving you a friendly idea Please review, thanks.


	6. Prison Pool Fight

Hayden P.O.V.

Lizzy, Po, Tigress, and I were fighting Shen throughout the halls of the prison. Po and Tigress were using guns for the first time, Lizzy, in her new Shinigami form (Blue fur, Glowing red eyes, fangs and claws) was punching Shen more than once.

"You're serious? The Dragon Warrior's daughter and a Death God together? There can't and won't be no such union" Shen said as Lizzy kept blocking Shen's sword with her claws.

"One thing you don't know Shen, is that love is a power greater than death, or vengeance" Lizzy said as she kicked the peacock traitor into the prison's indoor swimming pool. Po and Tigress kept trying to shoot Shen hut kept missing, so they only shot the prison guards, which were all mountain cats. I joined in on Lizzy and Shen's fight, I punched him so hard you could see his blood staining the concrete floor. I let Lizzy pull out my gun and get ready to shoot him and kill him, Shen escaped my grasp and knocked me against the wall, and knocked the gun out of Lizzy's hand. Then Shen knocked Lizzy to the ground and put a knife at Lizzy's throat.

"You're just as weak as your father, this is what happens to the ones that are weak" Shen said as he licked the knife's blade clean from a dried blood stain in preparation to kill her. Po and Tigress were standing there the whole time, they were on the verge of tears. I got up and vowed to myself I wouldn't let Po and Tigress watch their daughter die in front of them.

"GET AWAY!" I said as ran toward him. Shen turned his head to me, and I swiped my fingernails across his chest. Shen let Lizzy go and dropped the knife and got up laughing.

"You fool! What's swiping your fingernails across my body gonna do to me?" I showed him my right hand, and in it was his heart. Shen looked at his robe and saw that it was blood stained, after that, blood came out of his mouth and fell backwards into the pool, causing the clear water to turn blood red due to Shen's fatal bleeding. I then threw his heart on the floor and stomped my foot, causing not only the floor to go blood red, but my right black converse shoe to have a stain on the floor.

Lizzy got up and ran to her parents to hug them, they had a tearful reunion, first their only daughter, now a Death God. Lizzy then ran to me and kissed me, after we were done kissing we saw Po and Tigress come over to us.

"Well Lizzy, you've become a Death God, and found true love. You and Hayden need to go off on your own, even though the events that took place tonight will never be revealed to the public, you will be hunted by the Covenant, and the Peacekeepers at any expense. Now go, we love you" Tigress said as she kissed Lizzy's forehead. Lizzy now switched back to her mortal form, that meant she was the first mortal Death God and mortal hybrid to ever exist, now she needs to learn to transform at will. Lizzy and I left the prison and looked back at the Wasteland, we were now on the run.

A/N: What follows is a final speech from Hayden.

Hayden: The war between Shinigami and the Jade Palace has raged on for fifty years, I was a loyal solider in that battle, but I was betrayed, and now my own kind have turned against me. Even though Shen, the most power-hungry and destructive Shinigami ever to lead the Death God armies had been killed, the war itself had become more dangerous. Lizzy and I now are on the run, and fight many battles to end the war that has raged on for what seemed like forever.

A/N: Final chapter, and tomorrow I'm gonna start 'The Kung Fu Club' and after that will come 'Wasteland: Resurrection'

Lizzy, do you think being a Death God and mortal hybrid in this story is cool? Also are you psyched for Johnny Depp's newest movie 'Dark Shadows'? It's gonna be so awesome.

I also plan to make you a character also in many of my future stories. Like 'Heartless', and many other stories, I'll also do a story where Po is in the world we live in now, and gets used to the 21st century, I'll also listen to some of your ideas.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


End file.
